


Edit: It's All the Steps Forward

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: Companion piece to tarysande‘s lovely fic Love Languages for thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Valentines Day Collaboration!





	Edit: It's All the Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/gifts).



[reblog](http://bit.ly/2SPT9wv) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/It-s-All-the-Steps-Forward-785635736)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to tarysande‘s lovely fic Love Languages for thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Valentines Day Collaboration!


End file.
